onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Orceles
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Enel Versus Akainu page. Welcome Orceles Reply Rather than watching you and Kaidokingofbeasts going back and forth, I'm giving you two time to talk things out and resolve your dispute.Fliu (talk) 01:27, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Your edit is saying that Zoro is considered less of a threat than Sanji and Jinbe, which is completely incorrect. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:33, July 3, 2019 (UTC) My edit is reflective of the only fair consideration of threat, which is determined by the world government. Bounty is the only objective measure of threat to the world government. Zoro has the 4th highest bounty, and is therefore the 4th most threatening. Orceles (talk) 02:44, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Zoro is stronger than Sanji. SeaTerror (talk) 03:06, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I believe I have fully represented my reasons for the edit and they have also responded with their piece. I would like to move this discussion towards a summary judgment and resolution regarding the fate of my edits. @Fliu Orceles (talk) 12:05, July 3, 2019 (UTC) The show isn't 100% realistic.They simply do not know how strong each pirate is,they go by their actions.A good example is the WCI arc.Luffy and sanji had their bounties increased based on their acomplishments.If we were to compare each characters strength by their bounties then it would be simply inaccurate.For example we have chopper,he clashed with Big Mom without instantly dying while having a 100 belly bounty.This just shows how the bounty system isn't supposed to be used as measurement of someones strength with accuracy. AlexPlayzz (talk) 19:27, July 3, 2019 (UTC) It would behoove you to read the rest of the paragraph you edited, which gives more background and references for why it makes the claim you're disputing. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:39, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I highly recommend reading the paragraph I edited, and reading the page on Bounties, what they are and what they represent. Particularly the portion where we are discussing threat, and not subjective power levels. It would definitely help your understanding as to the claims you are refuting.Orceles (talk) 23:27, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Chopper is a great threat yet he isn't acknowledged by the world goverment AlexPlayzz (talk) 08:47, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Exceptions are precisely called exceptions, because they are not the rule. Many forget that bounty, despite the very rare exceptions, are still more accurate and objective than every other measure, which relies entirely of subjective audience opinions, which differ from person to person. Bounty is not only accurate for a large majority of times, but is also the de-facto way Oda describes threat when first introducing characters, specifically used to produce a sense of scale. I rest my case. Orceles (talk) 03:10, July 5, 2019 (UTC) I would like to move this discussion forward as to the state of my edits. I stand firm that my edits should be put back to as they were. You are the only one that thinks your edits were correct. This wiki runs on majority decision therefore it isn't going to be changed back to your version. SeaTerror (talk) 08:56, July 5, 2019 (UTC) I take that to mean, from my understanding, you are essentially saying that popularity here trumps impartial facts? In other words, from what you are suggestion, that as long as Zoro has a large fanbase, his page will continue to be written with a slant. That's very disappointing. Orceles (talk) 14:00, July 5, 2019 (UTC) If we were to go by your edit then it would be completely incorrect AlexPlayzz (talk) 18:55, July 5, 2019 (UTC)